<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a Date by Lieju</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760667">It's a Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju'>Lieju</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Indiana Jones Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I suppose, M/M, SO, accidental date, good date or bad date, it's a date, references to expanded universe material, they literally go have dinner in some of the novels, we'll see</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Indy tries to infiltrate an exclusive restaurant to track down a relic, and runs into Belloq.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rene Belloq/Henry "Indiana" Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's a Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Indiana stared the bouncer in the eye. “I think my invitation got lost in the mail.”</p><p>The man stared at him, unimpressed. “I see.”</p><p>“Listen, if you would-”</p><p>A familiar voice interrupted him. “Indiana?”</p><p>Indy turned to stare at the other man. “Belloq?”</p><p>Belloq gave him a curious look and walked up to the bouncer. “It seems my guest has arrived.”</p><p>“I am sorry, Sir.”</p><p>Belloq gestured at Indy to follow him upstairs.</p><p>Indy was suspicious but followed him to the small hidden restaurant.</p><p>Indy sat opposite of him at the small table. “I should have guessed you'd be around.”</p><p>Belloq smiled. “I think you are assuming things here that might not be true. Why are you here?”</p><p>Indiana stared at him, evaluating him. There was something off here. He seemed relaxed... “The exchange of goods with Monsieur Boban. I got the tip.”</p><p>That small smile that told Indy he knew more than him played on Belloq's lips. “I see. Well you missed him.”</p><p>Indiana looked at the menu. “Hm. So why are you here still? If the relic already slipped through your fingers.”</p><p>René gave him an amused look. “Your skills of observation really need work, Jones.”</p><p>Indy looked around. There was indeed something unusual about the couples sitting in the restaurant and at the small bar in the corner. Even the person in a frilly skirt he had first confused for a woman- “This is a- These are all <em>men</em>-”</p><p>“Does it shock you?”</p><p>Indiana hid behind his menu. “I would have never- This is not the kind of a bar I usually go to. A restaurant. Whatever. None of these entrees have their prices listed I know what that means.”</p><p>“Don't worry,” Belloq told him. “It's my treat.”</p><p>Indiana peered at him behind the menu. “So why are you here then? For a meeting?” He hesitated. “A date?”</p><p>“If you really want to know... I came in alone, looking for someone to meet for a night. It has been a while. Please do not stare or make a scene, by the way. You are my guest and I would very much prefer not being blacklisted.”</p><p>“I wasn't!” Indiana started to object, before realizing he had raised his voice. “I wasn't going to,” he whispered angrily.</p><p>“This is a club for men with <em>specific</em> interests. They do not judge you on who you bring with you or how you dress here, although...”René gave him a judgmental look.” It goes for skirts more than ill-fitting suits.”</p><p>Indy shrugged. “I had no time to properly shop for it.”</p><p>“Just knocked someone out and stole their clothes, I assume. You should get something nice to wear. It's such a waste...”</p><p>“Well sorry.” Indiana looked up from the menu. “What do you mean a waste?”</p><p>Belloq didn't answer, instead gesturing the waiter closer. “Yes, we are ready to order.”</p><p>He looked over to Indy. “Do you want me to pick for you, my dear?”</p><p>Indiana, who had been trying to decide if he should go for the most expensive-sounding dish just because Belloq was paying or if he'd never hear the end of it if he did, frowned.</p><p>He gestured at the waiter. “<em>Poêlée de sot l'y laisse aux girolles</em>- That sounds good.”</p><p>Belloq's face didn't reveal his emotions. “A good choice. But please let me decide on the wine.”</p><p>He turned to speak with the waiter.</p><p>Indy let his attention wander. The restaurant was obviously high class but rather small, hidden away in one of Paris's more expensive parts. The place was dimly lit, and parts of the main area had been divided with curtains to give the couples more privacy. Indy noticed the two men in the nearby alcove reaching across the table-</p><p>Indy looked away before their lips met. Unfortunately looking across the table and meeting Belloq's eyes wasn't any less awkward.</p><p>“Please just relax,” Belloq told him. “Listen, I was planning to hold onto this knowledge for a bit longer, but since you look like you can't wait to get out of here and run after that relic, I am going to offer you a piece of information.”</p><p>“What's the catch?”</p><p>At the very least Belloq wasn't telling him everything.</p><p>Belloq lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>“Every time you come with me with <em>helpful</em> information there is a catch,” Indy told him. “Generally you want me to do something for you.”</p><p>“I prefer to think of it as mutually beneficial arrangement. But the 'catch' here is that I'd prefer to enjoy my meal without you looking like you'd rather be anywhere else.”</p><p>“Hm. Fine.” Indiana felt like he could have said more but he was suddenly uncertain-</p><p>This sort of a thing wasn't that unusual between them. A few times when there had been reason to contact one of them they had met in public, often in a place like a restaurant. Eating dinner together, even.</p><p>Belloq had definitely insisted on it a few times and now Indy had to wonder if he had been <em>flirting</em>-</p><p>“The manuscript is a fake.”</p><p>That snapped Indy out of his thoughts. “It is?”</p><p>Belloq's face twisted in disgust. “Quite a terrible fake, the ink had barely dried.”</p><p>“You got a good look at it, then?”</p><p>Belloq gave him a long suffering look. “Had it been genuine 13<sup>th</sup> century manuscript by Roger Bacon, it could have led to much bigger and better things. I was hoping I could track down his hidden alchemical laboratory by studying it. So I was interested.”</p><p>“<em>You </em>were the buyer.”</p><p>It made sense. Belloq had had the same thought as Indy, most likely, and had been planning to get his hands on the rumored talking brazen head the famous 13<sup>th</sup> century monk and scholar had constructed.</p><p>But if the manuscript had indeed been a fake this had all been a wild goose chase.</p><p>“Did you think this a coincidence?” Belloq asked. “I suggested this restaurant.”</p><p>Indy stared at him as the implication dawned on him. “You and Monsieur Boban?”</p><p>“Obviously not. You think an oaf like that who either can't tell a difference between a late medieval manuscript and a week-old fake, or thinks I am stupid enough to swallow a bait like that whole is <em>my type?</em>”</p><p>“Can't say I ever stopped to wonder about that.”</p><p>It was true. In hindsight maybe it was obvious René's interests had... Laid in that direction. Indiana wondered how he could indirectly ask what René's type was. Hopefully without him getting any ideas.</p><p>René nodded at the waiter and watched him pour the wine.</p><p>He raised the glass and swirled the dark red liquid around. “No, I had my eye on his cute little assistant. That young man has a great future ahead of him. Especially if he makes good connections.”</p><p>Indy waited until René was taking a sip of his wine before he asked: “Connections? Like with your dick?”</p><p>It wasn't a full spit take, unfortunately, but René coughed a bit.</p><p>He lifted a napkin to his lips. “Nice to know your mind went right to that.” He cursed. “<em>Putain de merde</em> I spilled some of the wine on my suit.”</p><p>Indy grinned.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>René leaned back in his chair and lit a cigarette.</p><p>He watched his dining companion through half-lidded eyes. Over-all this had been a success, he decided. Sure, he hadn't gotten the manuscript he had been looking for, and considering he hadn't had time to talk to any one else in the club it wasn't likely the day would end in sex either.</p><p>But it had been...</p><p>Pleasant.</p><p>Once Indiana had relaxed enough he had shown himself fully capable of politeness. And while both of them had been careful not to reveal too much about their personal studies, it had been very enjoyable talking about the different theories on the famous mysterious object Roger Bacon had had in his possession centuries ago and how his work had influenced modern science.</p><p>It was rare for Belloq to find conversational company that was on his level. Indiana had always been able to provide that, ever since they were students together.</p><p>René thought back to many shared dinners in their youth. The man looking at him across the table was older now, less naive, more willing to act on some of his darker impulses...</p><p>Much had changed. And yet this had felt like a welcome retreat back to the good old days.</p><p>Even if Indiana would never look at him the way he had back then. Now there would always be distrust in his eyes.</p><p>Maybe if things had gone differently-</p><p>René was snapped out of his reverie by the waiter bringing him the bill.</p><p>He pulled out his wallet.</p><p>
  <em>Nonsense. I must be drunk either on wine or nostalgia.</em>
</p><p>He got up. Indiana followed him to the door.</p><p>A man blocked their way. René looked up to his sneering face.</p><p>“Is this guy really with you?” the man at the door asked, pointing at Indiana.</p><p>René saw the recognition on Indiana's face. Someone who had followed him?</p><p>Indiana leaned into René. And pulled him into a kiss.</p><p>René wasn't too surprised by a kiss. Somewhat by the enthusiasm in it. And the way Indy's hand slipped to grab his ass.</p><p>
  <em>Definitely not his first time kissing a man.</em>
</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted as Indy broke the kiss and grinned at the man.</p><p>Indy slipped his arm around René. “Sorry, I am not willing to share.”</p><p>The man avoided his eyes and as the bouncer started to head towards him seemingly decided he wanted nothing to do with this.</p><p>Indiana and René stepped outside and started to walk. Once they were safely out of view Indy turned to René, saying nothing.</p><p>Belloq was the one to break the silence: “I take it you are... familiar with these sort of establishments.”</p><p>Indy shrugged. “Not so fancy, usually. I am more used to... More working class joints. When I go looking for... Things offered by those sort of bars.” He looked at René, rather pointedly. “It has been a while.”</p><p>“I see.” René stared ahead, afraid to meet his eyes. “I have a hotel room nearby.”</p><p>Indy's hand brushed against his fingers. “This is a terrible idea.”</p><p>“Maybe. But it doesn't have to mean anything.”</p><p>Maybe if he put it that way Indy might even believe him.</p><p>Indy's fingers hovered next to his. “Of course it won't mean anything.”</p><p>He crossed his arms. “So? Shall we go then?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>